its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kuwabara Kazuma
"i want to smash this game like the socially deppresed kids at my school"-King Kai Kuwabara Kazuma (桑原和真, Kuwabara Kazuma) is one of the protagonist's in Yu Yu Hakusho: Diamond Is Unbrekable next to Yusuke Urameshi and Josuke Higashikata. His English voice actors are Christopher Sabat (voice of Piccolo and Vegeta) in the 4kids dub, Kuwabara in the Media Blasters dub (of the TV special), Daffy Duck in the US Manga Corps dub (of the Movie) and Gurigorlox in the Animax dub. He is called Alfred in the Filipino dub of the anime and he was voiced by Neil Yu. His name, Kazuma, means peace and truth. Appearance Facial Look, Body Shape Kuwabara is shown is the series to have a muscular build and to be standing at a height of 6'2. His hair is very similar to Josuke Higashikata. Outfits Spirit Detective Saga The Duwang Tournament Chapter Black-Present Personality Kuwabara in the series is shown to be hot headed and gets angry at nerds who play video games. Although Kuwabara can get angry easily he is a very intelligent man. Kuwabara was able to answer 3+3=8 and find the Cory In The House Opening Lyrics being captive with Griffith. Kuwabara can be a little reckless at times. During Chapter Black Kuwabara sliced the Kakai Barrier without even considering what would happen. Kuwabara also cares for his team mates and friends. He is shown to be crying before Shinobu Sensui killed Yusuke. Back Round Kuwabara was raised in the Uchiha Clan by his sister without knowing who his mother and father was and never is established through out the series. When Kuwabara moved to Japan he wanted become a king to ban video games so people wont become fat nerds. Due to meeting Yusuke he never finished those goals. During The 3 Kings Kuwabara talked to Raizen about banishing those who played video games but he was really lazy to perform the task that was requested. during The Duwang Tournament ]] Synopsis Spirit Detective Saga The Duwang Tournament Chapter Black The 3 Kings The Vagabond's The Second Steel Ball Run Race (The Cars 3 Race) The World That Never Was The Death Note The Makai Tournament Space Dandy Adventure Powers and Abilities * Spirit Sword- A holographic sword similar to the Lightsaber that can slice through many things and perform elemental effects like Fire Release and Wood Release. * Jegan Tou- Also known as the Beyblade Sword, This sword allows Kuwabara to cut through anything and it can rip apart universes. The Sword requires a large amount of Spirit Energy to summon. Kuwabara can summon it with using little energy however the original effects don't apply to the sword then. * ]]Spirit Vomit- A defensive technique that allows Kuwabara to stun his opponent during battle. The Vomit also allows for blindness of the opponent. This technique is rarely used only being in The Duwang Tournament, Chapter Black and The Makai Tournament . * Spirit Sword Javelin-This technique extends the Spirit Sword to high amounts allowing Kuwabara to jump over many things including the twin towers or a Burger King. * Spirit Sword Monster Beast Donut- A circular trap that traps beasts and turns into either donuts or ashes that can be used to toast a loaf of bread. The move also allows for a defensive move to be made as the move allows for Kuwabara to trap his opponent and eletrecutes them. * Spirit Sword Shards- A projectile attack similar to the Resshūken but stabs the opponent. Similar to the vomit, it can stun opponents. * Trail Sword- A side sword used during The Duwang Tournament similar to the jigen tou without cutting through dimensions. This Sword would later be used being called the Beam Katana. Fun Facts # Kuwabara means blueberry # Kuwabara has a crush for Okuyasu Nijamura # Kuwabara killed a kid for playing video games # Kuwabara is known for jacking off to doreamon # Originally Kuwabara was going to be related to Vegeta # At the end of The 3 Kings Kuwabara was strong enough similar to the Super duper sumos # During The Death Note Arc, Light Yagami was going to kill Kuwabara because he was possessed by Trixie Category:Fool youll have to defeat me and my army h=first holy shit that was really intense sans in this oicture holy shit Category:I wont even need to push my farts Category:Oh hi abortion oh this categori i finnally made the page Category:Mr yu yu hakusho Category:How many vagainas did you eat today Category:Yeah blue tusk like pink tusk is beneath kinneku man but thats an unfair comparison Category:Its an e after the u oga booga Category:God Hand Category:Bent guri Category:Parts Category:Jkf assasination Category:Jojo spoilers Category:Royal Knights